


Long Memory

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2005-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Evermind and stone, hope and remembrance.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Long Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For the "White" challenge on tolkien_weekly

Aragorn's time in Rohan as one of Theoden's guard had left many impressions on him. But most lasting was _simbelmynë_ , the white flowers of the dead, for the long memory of those gone before.

He walked in silence to the Hall of the Stewards, and in silence placed _simbelmynë_ on the empty tomb of the Steward's oldest son. He whom Aragorn had loved, but never let be lost. _Remember me._

"May your memories of what we shared be as long as the Valar can make them... and may we meet again in that fair green country past the Longest Shore."


End file.
